


Private Practice

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Doctor Marian (Once Upon A Time), Doctor Robin Hood (Once Upon A Time), F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Private Practice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Dr. Regina Mills packs up and leaves Washington to escape drama with her ex-husband. She joins her best friends, recently divorced Marian & Robin's, private medical practice. What happens when she falls for Robin?





	Private Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of OQMovieWeek, to go alongside a manip I made of Private Practice but with OQ. This is just a one shot, for now. Questions for me or my characters?  
> https://curiouscat.me/justanoutlawfic

It had been a long time since Regina Mills had to go to work without putting on scrubs. She almost hadn’t known what to put on as she stared at her closet, which she had only recently unpacked over the weekend. It was like her first day of college, after 12 years at a private school with a uniform. When you’re told what to do and what to wear every day of your life, you forget what it’s like to make your own choices.

 

Regina tried to shake that thought out of her mind. She couldn’t keep blaming her repressive background on the choices she had made in her life. Too many people from her circle did it, she saw it on the news every day. Being affluent wasn’t an illness, using it as an excuse for poor choices only got eye rolls and judgement. Regina knew she had to take ownership over the choices she had made in her life. There were a lot of things she could blame on Cora, but the end of her marriage wasn’t one of them.

 

After she put on a red dress and black heels, Regina walked out onto her deck, which looked out over the ocean. You couldn’t get this view in Washington or New York and she had certainly missed it. She inhaled the sweet, salty smell of the ocean, imagining what it’d be like to go for a midnight swim whenever she pleased. Maybe she could even convince Ursula or Carletta to visit her. They’d love…

 

“Regina?”

 

Regina turned to the source of what broke her peace, finding it to be at the house next door. She did a double take when she saw it was Robin Locksley. She wasn’t supposed to see him for another hour when she drove into work.

 

“Robin?”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“I asked you first.”

Regina laughed, though she soon realized that maybe Robin wasn’t happy to see her. “I…I start work at yours and Marian’s practice today.”

Robin took a step back on his own deck. “What?”

“Yeah…didn’t she tell you?”

 

Robin didn’t answer the question, he didn’t have to. Instead, he turned right back around and went inside. Regina faced the ocean once more, suddenly not feeling as relaxed as she had a few moments prior.

* * *

 

Oceanside Wellness was located in the center of Los Angeles, inside a larger building. Regina made her way up on the elevator, going to the floor Marian had directed her to in her e-mails. That was where she got her first surprise. The lobby was very open and lively, the offices having see through glass walls. That never would’ve flown at the hospital, but she supposed that was why things were different there.

 

She approached the desk where a young-looking man sat, wearing yellow scrubs with little unicorns on them. “Hi, I’m Regina Mills, I’m here to see Marian.”

The young man didn’t look up from the computer he was vigorously checking. “Take a seat and Dr. Locksley will be right with you.”

“Um, actually, I’m....”

“Regina!”

 

She would’ve known that voice anywhere. Regina felt herself being enveloped in a big hug by Marian. She let out a deep breath, feeling welcomed in this place for the first time since her plane landed. Regina and Marian had been roommates in medical school, sharing a tiny apartment in New York City. They quickly became best friends, especially as their specialties were so close. Regina had gone into gynecology and fetal surgery, while Marian had studied fertility. Med school was where they had each met their husbands. Marian and Robin had married in the spring after graduation, while Jefferson and Regina had in the fall. Now both were divorced, though it could be argued that one was on better term with their ex than the other. Or so Regina had thought.

 

“Did you not tell Robin I was moving here?” She asked, when they pulled out of the hug.

Marian bit her lip, rubbing her arms. “I, uh…”

“Marian. I thought you two were on good terms.”

“We are, we are, and not just for Roland. We’re still friends.”

“Then why was he surprised when he saw me this morning?”

“He already saw you?

“Apparently we’re neighbors.”

“Oh…” A pang of guilt filled Marian’s face. “Look, I’ve just been so busy. After our last OBGYN quit, I’ve been in over my head running the practice. Robin has been out on a book tour, which is great, but it means I’ve been left with most of the work. For both Roland and the practice.”

Regina sighed, feeling a little guilty for pushing. “I get it, it was just a bit awkward this morning. But it’s fine,” she assured her, smiling so Marian would too. “Show me around?”

“Of course, of course.” Marian turned to the desk, putting a hand on the young man’s shoulder, causing him to look up. “I guess we’ll start with someone you’ll be working closely with. This is Killian Jones, he’s studying to get his midwifery license and also works as our secretary. Killian, this is Dr. Regina Mills, she’s taking Kathryn’s place.”

Killian tilted his head. “Oh. I’m sorry about earlier, I’m just trying to order a crib and there’s so many options…”

Regina cut him off by holding up a hand. “It’s okay. I look forward to working with you.”

 

Marian put a hand on Regina’s hand, leading her away from the desk.

 

“He seems nervous.”

“He’s normally more jokey and frankly, a bit annoying. But he had an ex drop a baby on his doorstep last weekend and he’s been in over his head ever since.”

Regina let out a low whistle. “I guess babies really do change everything.”

“They really do.” Marian lead her into a room towards the back of the office. It was set up like a kitchen, with brand-new appliances and beautifully designed cabinets. “This is the break room.”

“Wow, a far cry from the hospital cafeteria.”

“You could say that. We normally have donuts or bagels here in the morning, Killian will grab you coffee or whatever you need throughout the day.”

 

The door to the breakroom opened and two people walked in, laughing and bumping shoulders. One was a taller man with curly hair and brown eyes, the other was a much shorter woman with auburn curls and the deepest blue eyes Regina had ever seen. They stopped laughing and paused when they caught sight of Regina.

 

“Belle, Neal, this is Regina Mills, our new gynecologist.” Their mouths dropped open, but Marian steamed ahead, not missing a beat. “Regina, this is Neal Cassidy, our pediatrician and Belle French, one of our psychiatrists.” She linked arms with her friend. “I’ll see you two later.”

As Marian whisked Regina out of the room, the latter got a sinking feeling. “Marian, exactly how many people at this practice knew I was joining?”

“Plenty.”

“Which means?”

“I knew.”

“Marian!”

Marian sighed, pausing outside of a door. “Look, you sounded so desperate to get out of Seattle and well…”

“This is a pity job?!?”

“No, no.” Marian held up a hand. “We really needed a new OBGYN. We have Killian, but he’s not even certified and he needs hours.”

“But you didn’t tell anyone. Did you think they’d say no?”

“Of course not. It’s just…we’re a family here at Oceanside. Kathryn leaving took a toll on all of us. I knew they were going to struggle having someone new come in.”

 

The door to an office down the hall opened and a tall blonde came storming out, her stilettos clacking against the floor. A frazzled man with red hair and a tweed coat chased after her.

“Mal! You can’t storm away every time I suggest an alternative method!”

“I know what I’m doing, Archie!”

Regina arched her eyebrow, looking at Marian as Mal slammed the door to another office. “Oh yeah, seems like one big happy family.”

“Archie Hopper is our second psychiatrist, he typically helps alleviate Belle’s client load, but lately he’s been helping Mal with her patients.”

“And Mal’s specialty is…?”

“Sexology.”

Regina snorted. “You cannot be serious.”

“It’s a real thing.”

“I’m aware, I just didn’t think anyone actually studied it.”

“She’s also an attending at the local hospital, but she does work here. Anyway, she’s kind of set in her ways, so be careful. Not that I think you’ll have to consult with her very often.”

“Well, I do get patients that have questions about safe sex during pregnancy, so maybe she would be of service there.”

“Like I said, proceed with caution. Anyway, this is your office. The birthing suite is around the corner…”

“Birthing suite?”

“Yes.”

 

Regina gave Marian a look, once again and she had a feeling it wasn’t the last time her best friend would be receiving it that day.

 

“Here at Oceanside, we practice alternative types of medicine. I mean, you know that’s Robin’s specialty.”

“Yeah, Robin’s, and I’m sure that works for him, but…”

“Look, most of our patients prefer to give birth here. The hospital is close by if there’s an emergency, but here they can have the perks of a homebirth in a more professional setting.”

Regina let out a deep breath. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but there was no going back. “I guess it’s worth a shot.”

Marian grinned. “Great.” She handed Regina a clipboard. “Your first patient will arrive in a half hour. Just your standard ultrasound.”

* * *

For Robin and Marian, there was nothing scandalous that caused the end of their marriage. No one cheated, there was no fight that they couldn’t come back from. They just realized that as much as they loved each other, they weren’t in love. It didn’t change that they could still be friends or the way that they parented their 5-year-old son. When they had decided to separate, they went to see Archie. He told them that the key to any separation was communication. Robin felt that he and Marian had done that very well in the year since their divorce.

 

Until that day.

 

He tried to catch her in between patients, but she was conveniently always “too busy”. Robin could hear the other members of the practice whispering about the new member. They liked Regina fine, but they couldn’t believe that Marian had added her without consulting any of them. Robin shared their frustration, but he felt that he had more of a reason to. He and Marian had started the practice together a few years out of med school. They had agreed to do everything together, that included hiring and firing. Through the divorce, they each kept half the practice and agreed that they would run things the same. Clearly, Marian had gone back on that.

 

After lunch, Robin camped out in Marian’s office and waited. He didn’t have another patient for a couple of hours and had nothing but time. The two shared a schedule through their phones for Roland’s sake and he knew that she’d be done with a consult soon. Robin kept his eyes on the clock, waiting for the knob on the door to jiggle and for her to walk through.

 

“Robin!” She jumped a bit. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

Marian sighed, shutting the door. “Can’t this wait?”

“No, it can’t.” He rose to his feet. “We need to hold a meeting tonight, after Regina leaves.”

“Regina is a part of the team now. She’s apart of all staff meetings.”

“Well, we’re having the meeting because of her.  No, wait, that’s not fair. We’re having the meeting because of you.”

Marian sighed, pulling her thick curls back into a ponytail. “Look, I know you’re all a bit miffed…”

“Miffed? You hired her without telling any of us. That’s not how it’s supposed to go, especially not between the two of us.”

“It’s Regina. _Our_ Regina. Do you really care?”

“Of course I wouldn’t care. But that doesn’t change that this isn’t how we do things. We always vote, always.”

“The others will have to get over it,” Marian said, walking over to her desk.

Robin’s mouth dropped a bit. “How can you be so caviler about all of this? Do you even feel bad?”

“Honestly, Robin? I don’t!”

 

Robin raised an eyebrow, seeing how upset Marian’s face was getting. He walked closer. This wasn’t like her, not at all. They talked about everything and if he had done this, she never would’ve let him live it down. The thing was, he wasn’t surprised that he had hired her without asking, but to act like no one had a right to be upset about it? That was the weird part.

 

“Look, I get it. You’re the charming one. You’re the one that all of our friends like.”

“They like you too.”

“Sure, they do. They’re nice to me, we talk. Back when we were married, they’d come to parties at the house. But I see the way they look at me. I’m their boss. You’re their friend.”

Robin’s face fell. “Marian, that’s not…”

“So, I needed a friend. Someone that I could talk to about stuff, the stuff I can’t talk to you about. And maybe that’s selfish, but I haven’t done much of that since I met you. Heck, my entire life, I’ve always put other people first and I don’t regret that. But now?” She shrugged. “I did something for me. I hired my best friend, who frankly needed an out from her old life as much as I needed her.”

 

Marian walked out from behind her desk, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“And you need to work out your issues with her.”

“I don’t have issues…”

“Yes, you do. And I get it. I do, but she was our friend first.”

Robin looked away. “Jefferson was my friend too.”

“And we both know that he isn’t innocent in any of what happened either.”

“She cheated on him, Marian.” He looked her in the eyes. “You did the right thing when you felt like you were falling out of love with me. She didn’t.”

“We all make mistakes, Robin. And punishing her for it, isn’t going to help.” She looked out the window, noticing that Mal, Archie, Belle, Neal and Killian had all gathered outside of it. “I’m going to go apologize to them for not going over it with them first. You need to work things out with Regina.”

 

She walked out of her office, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. His eyes flickered to Marian’s desk, which was cluttered with photographs. Most were of Roland, but there was one from their med school days, before Jefferson transferred to their school. Regina’s parents had allowed her to bring Marian and Robin along on a trip to Maine. Marian sat in the back of the chaise, Robin and Regina in the front, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. They were all smiling, they were all so happy.

 

He knew deep down that he wasn’t mad at Regina for cheating on Jefferson, not really. In all reality…he was jealous of the man she had cheated with.

* * *

 

Regina had always liked wine. In WASP circles, it was easy to start drinking at a young age. She could remember trips to Puerto Rico with her father, her grandmother pouring her large glasses when she was only thirteen. Her father would try to reprimand her, but she would always chastise him back in Spanish. Regina didn’t know much of the language, as Cora didn’t want her and Henry to be able to communicate behind her back, but she knew she said something to the effect of “She’ll live.”

 

The love of red wine lasted long into her adulthood and when she found out that her new home had a wine cellar, she was more than pleased. After a long day of new patients and one delivery in the weird yet calming birthing suite, Regina headed down the beach, a bottle of red in one hand and a folding chair in the other.

 

She was two glasses deep when she heard another chair plop down beside her. Regina looked up to find Robin setting up, a six pack of beer in his hand.

 

“You talking to me, now?” She asked.

Robin cracked open a beer, taking a long sip. “I never stopped.”

“You never returned my e-mails or calls. You avoided me all day at the practice.”

“I was surprised to see you.”

“I assumed Marian told you I was coming.”

“Yeah, well…she didn’t.”

“That’s not my fault. I hope you’re not mad at me because of that.”

“Of course I’m not.”

“Then why are you so mad at me, Robin?” She looked at him, biting her lip. “Is it because of what happened between me and Jefferson?”

Robin took another sip of his beer. “He is my friend.”

“When’s the last time you two spoke?”

“That doesn’t change what you did. You slept with his best friend.”

Regina nodded, looking out at the ocean. “I hate myself for that, you know? You can hate me, Robin, but you’ll never hate me as much as I do.”

There was a pause. “I don’t hate you, Regina. I never could.”

“Sleeping with Victor was wrong, I know that now.”

“Then why’d you do it?”

Regina traced the rim of her wine glass. “I wasn’t happy. I know that’s stupid and I know it’s the opposite of what you and Marian did.” She sighed. “I wish I could say we got caught up in the heat of the moment, but Victor was there and Jefferson wasn’t. I regretted it as soon as it happened.”

“You didn’t have to tell him.”

“If I didn’t, then we’d still probably be married.”

“And you didn’t want that?”

“No.” That was the first time Regina had admitted it out loud. “I didn’t. I had a husband, a great husband, and I didn’t want him anymore. So rather than doing the right thing and leave him, I made him be the bad guy and leave me.”

 

Robin reached over, putting his hand on top of hers at the sound of her voice cracking.

 

“Jefferson isn’t perfect,” he whispered.

“He never cheated.”

“That doesn’t change that he could be an asshole. This is the guy that moved in on you so soon after Daniel died.” Robin paused again. “Marian told me what he did when he found out.”

“I probably deserved it.”

“No, Regina. You didn’t.” He touched her chin so she’d look at him. “He forcibly removed you from your own home, he threw you out into the rain.”

“He was hurt.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

Regina let out a shaky breath. “If you knew all of this, why the hell have you been treating me the way you have?”

“I guess my anger has been misplaced.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I found out you cheated on Jefferson, I was surprised that it was with Whale. He’s a guy that slept with everyone with a pulse. That’s his thing and he’s my friend too, but he’s not your type.”

“I wasn’t exactly looking for that.”

“I know. But I guess I wished…” He tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. “God, this is going to sound stupid.”

“Robin…”

“I was jealous of him. Of Victor.”

 

Regina swallowed, letting his confession wash over her like the ocean that was so close to them. She thought back to med school, back before Jefferson. She had met Robin before Marian, they were in the same class and ended up in a study group filled with incompetent people. They spent many a night eating bad junk food and listening to rock music, talking about their futures and what they wanted out of life. Regina had been so close to falling for him and a part of her always knew that Robin already had.

 

Then her ex, Daniel, came back into the picture. They had broken up when she left Maine to attend school in New York. He wasn’t rich like she was and he didn’t have goals of becoming a doctor. He had just finished up his secondary education degree and had gotten a job teaching at a local high school. He asked Regina to give him a second chance and she had given it to him with no question. They fell back in love as quickly as they had the first time. Sadly, it lasted about as long too. Daniel caught a bad strain of the flu, that caused him to be hospitalized. The doctors made a mistake while treating him and it claimed his life.

 

Regina’s family wasn’t very supportive. Her father had passed away by that point and Cora had never approved of Daniel, so it wasn’t a big deal in her eyes. Her sister and her had never been very close. All she had, was her med school family. She would never forget Robin holding one of her hands, while Marian took the other. They sat with her in the front row, besides Daniel’s mother and brother. They had been the only people to get her through that day.

 

Months later when she found out that the two of them had begun dating, she had been happy for them…but felt something inside of her. She didn’t quite understand what it was. She had just lost Daniel and was in no state to move on, but she almost felt as though it was a betrayal. She had shaken it off, knowing that Robin wasn’t her property. They were friends and Marian was her best friend. Not long after that, Jefferson pushed his way into her life and there was no looking back, for either of them…until that moment.

 

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” Regina finally whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Robin shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“Marian is my best friend.”

“And we’re divorced.”

“She wanted me to come down here for her. If I start dating her ex…what would that do to her?”

“She’ll find a way to get over it.”

 

Regina looked into Robin’s eyes, unsure if she really believed him. She didn’t care about what Jefferson or Victor thought, they had both moved on anyway. Jefferson was expecting a child with his new wife, which had partially sparked Regina’s need to move. Seeing Priscilla walking around the hospital with her ridiculously cute baby bump had been more than she could bare. And if she had to sit through one more Victor and Jefferson screaming match, she would’ve stabbed them both with a scalpel.

 

It had been three years since her divorce and mostly everyone involved was trying to move on. Regina included. She had dated a bit when working at Seattle Grace, but no one that really mattered.

 

Sitting in front of her, with his sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, he mattered.

 

Regina gave Marian a final thought, before leaning in and kissing Robin.

* * *

 

They did the secret dating game for a few months. Regina would try to resist him, but somehow always found herself going back. They’d go out to dinner or take walks on the pier, most nights landing in bed at one of their houses. Somehow, they managed to keep it a secret from everyone. There were a couple of close calls, like the time when Marian dropped Roland off early one morning and Robin had been at Regina’s, but for the most part…they were getting away with it. She hated how dirty that sounded in her mind. She hated even more that with every date, every laugh and every bad joke, she was falling more in love with Robin.

 

The people at the practice were adjusting to her, as well as they could anyway. Belle and Neal were still a bit standoffish, but both Robin and Marian assured her it was normal. They were best friends, having worked together since the practice opened, and were pretty cliquey. Marian assured her that in time, they’d warm up to her and they could be friends. Regina didn’t see a time when she’d end up friends with the cute but opiniated psychiatrist, but she’d keep an open mind.

 

Surprisingly, Mal, Killian and Archie ended up being her favorite colleagues. Mal was a take charge woman, not letting anyone give her crap whether it be about her specialty or her attitude. Regina respected her, understanding how hard it was to be taken seriously in a male dominated field. Archie was sweet and cared deeply about everyone in the office, even offering to consult some of Regina’s patients that might be suffering from postpartum depression. Killian was a great assistant and though he only had one working hand (the other being a prosthetic), he worked twice as hard and was somehow pulling off getting his license, work and single fatherhood.

 

The only issue was working alongside Marian. That had originally been a perk of joining the practice, since her best friend was a fertility specialist, she could go onto refer patients to Regina. They could work side by side to help each other out, something they hadn’t done since their residencies. Yet, it was so hard to keep everything a secret. Marian seemed so much more relaxed to have her best friend in the room, while Regina couldn’t wait to get out of it.

 

“I can’t keep feeling this way,” she told Robin, one night over dinner. “I just can’t.”

“You really think telling her will make you feel better?”

“It has to.”

“I thought you said a secret was best in the beginning.”

“That was before…”

Robin tilted his head. “Before?”

Regina bit her lip. “Before I thought I could fall in love with you.”

A smile spread across Robin’s face and he took hold of her hand. “I love you too, you know?”

“We need to tell her, then. Especially for Roland’s sake. He’s going to be confused why Auntie Regina keeps spending time at his daddy’s.”

“You’re right. We’ll tell her, together.”

They decided a game night would be the best bet. Regina invited the entire practice over and they played, drank and ate cheese. Killian left first, having to relieve the sitter. Mal and Neal followed out not long after, Belle heading out to go on a date. Archie was the last to leave, offering to help clean up, though soon realizing that Robin and Regina wanted to be alone with Marian. He gave them both a knowing look, that scared them a little bit. If he had figured it out, who else had? Seattle Grace was full of gossip, despite being a large hospital. Everyone seemed to know about Regina’s affair. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised that a smaller practice wouldn’t be different.

 

They waited until the food had been packed away and the games were put back in the closet, before pouring out some more wine for the three of them. Regina and Robin exchanged a look as Marian checked her phone, clearly texting the sitter to make sure Roland was in bed. She set it down, looking between the two of them.

 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“We need to talk to you,” Regina said.

“We?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Is it about the practice?”

“No.”

“Then what would we need to discuss?”

Robin drew a deep breath. “It’s been 18 months since the divorce was final.”

“I know that.”

“And we’ve both been seeing other people.”

“Well, isn’t that one of the benefits of a divorce?” Marian partially joked. She dropped the smile when neither of them did, looking between the two once more. “Wait….”

“Marian…”

“How long?”

“Please, just let us explain,” Regina tried to get out.

“I asked, _how long_?”

Regina bit her lip. “It started the night I started working for the practice. So…about six months ago.”

 

The silence that killed the room was enough to kill someone. Marian stayed seated on Regina’s couch, looking between the two some more, clearly waiting for one of them to say it was a joke. Instead Regina was staring at her, and Robin was looking at his feet. Marian stood up, her wine glass shaking in her hand.

 

“So, the two of you have been sneaking behind my back for six months?”

“We didn’t know what it was at first,” Robin said. “And then over time, we weren’t sure how you would handle it.”

“Well, it’s my best friend and my ex-husband. I think I have a right to be a bit freaked out.”

“We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to be happy.”

“And I want you both to be happy, but that requires lying to me?” Marian took a long sip of her wine. “Have you two really thought this through?”

“Yes, we have.” Robin took hold of Regina’s hand. “I love her.”

Marian looked at Regina. “And do you love him?”

Regina looked at Robin, taking in his kind face and beautiful eyes, before looking over at her best friend. “I do,” she whispered.

“This is…it’s a lot.” Marian finished off her wine and Regina moved quickly to pour her some more.

“We don’t expect you to be okay with it right away. In fact, if you’re not, that’s fine. Take all the time you need to process.”

“We don’t even have to tell Roland,” Robin pointed out.

Marian nearly choked. “Oh God, yeah, how are you going to explain screwing his godmother?”

“Marian!”

“You said I could take time to process.”

 

They were silent, knowing she was right. Marian got up, looking between the two of them once more.

 

“This is real,” she whispered. “You two love each other.”

“We do,” Regina told her. “We really do.”

Marian bit her lip before nodding. “Well,” she said. “I guess there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“Marian…”

“Look, I’m not going to be over the moon, but I’m not going to stop you either. You have to acknowledge that this is awkward.”

“We know it is,” Robin said.

“But, I also know that you two wouldn’t do this if you didn’t think it was worth it, so…” She sighed. “I just need some time.

 

She put her empty wine glass into Regina’s hand, before grabbing hold of her purse and walking out the door. Regina felt herself leaning into Robin, who wrapped his arms around her.

 

“She’ll adjust,” he whispered.

“I hope you’re right.”

“No matter what, I love you, Regina.” He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Regina felt a ghost of a smile go across her lips. “Yeah,” she murmured. “Me either.”

 


End file.
